unexpected motherhood
by shadzytehhedgehog
Summary: what happens when a 40 year old saiyan girl can't bear children and a homeless saiyan elite turns into a baby?find out now!
1. meet Natalie Sayajin

** unexpected ****motherhood**

Kathleen Gates was up in her room getting things cleaned. Normally, her servant Andre and maid Alexis would make it easy for her by simply cleaning the room for her, but she had given them the day off. After the recent event with Grace Meadows and the Fountain of Youth water that she had inadvertently taken, the room cleaning was actually a welcome distraction from the recent event.

She had almost finished cleaning, when she noticed on her desk the item that Alexis had gave her earlier: an Age Regression ray gun that Alexis had gone into a lab to acquire. Kathleen had originally intended to have herself aged down to an eight-year old girl so that she could compete in an "Alice in Wonderland" competition at an upcoming contest, but as the effects of the ray gun only lasted for an hour or so, she had ended up having her care-takers take her and them to the Everglades where the legendary Fountain of Youth was located. That water would have longer effects and make the chance of a sudden "aging-up" on stage in front of the audience non-existent.

Of course, her leaving the water out on the kitchen counter when she had gotten home was a mistake as Grace had dropped by – thirsty – and drank the water, causing her to regress down to a year-old toddler. After a day and a half of baby-hood, Andre and Alexis finally came up with an antidote that made Grace a seventeen-year old late teen. Now with Grace starting on her own baby-sitting gig, Kathleen was on her own for the day.

Suddenly, with an open of a door, Andre came in.

"Hi, Kathleen!" Andre said.

"I thought you and Alexis were over in LA enjoying your time off". Karen said in reply, surprised at his unexpected appearance.

"Well, Alexis decided to drop in and See Big Daddy, and Big Daddy kind of asked me to take a hike", Andre replied, "and since Mama Gaho is seeing Alexis's hotter twin sister Ami at Universal Studios, I kinda came back to see how you're doing".

Kathleen nodded, then said "Well then, while you're here, perhaps you can get rid of this ray gun", she suggested, "as I won't be needing it any more".

"No problem, consider it done", Andre said as he grabbed the gun and threw the age regression ray gun away.

Kathleen didn't realize that Andre was habitually lazy when it came to directions, and since Kathleen's instructions were rather vague, the ray gun simply was thrown outside Kathleen's house

"BULLSEYE!"shouted Andre as it landed inside a trash bin...

It was at this time that a middle-aged woman was walking up the street outside. The woman – Natalie Wood – a attractive lady dressed in a comfy tube top and jeans and she was heading home after her her babysiting job with Bridget for the babysitters club. Natalie donated her time and worked for the babysitters club and took an inordinate interest in her work. But her main line of work was being a currency trader known as a forex trader

Natalie – very unfortunately – could not bear children, and for her, working in Maternity was not only a source of pleasure as she loved tending babies, but it was also saddening as she could not bear one of her own. Being single, she could not adopt a child due to the laws of the state, and so far, every one of her past boyfriends had not shown an interest in marriage including Nappa. Being a very intelligent woman, Natalie was rather intimidating to men..

Natalie did enjoying walking to and from work as she lived not far from the hospital. She had previously lived in an apartment much further away, but she just bought a house of her own. The house was a beautiful two-story antebellum structure with lots of room – both inside and outside - and she also had a nursery she added so she can run a baby-sitting service.

As Natalie was passing outside Kathleen's house, she noticed something sitting on the outside of a trashbin – the trash guys had not yet arrived to pick up the stuff – and stopped to take a look.

"Hmmm" Natalie said to herself, "looks like a toy ray gun. It looks in pretty good condition too. Why it should be thrown out is beyond me".

Just then, she remembered that there was an upcoming convention in town: The Bi-Mon-Sci-Fi-Con. She had been to conventions of this type before and saw that collectors had brought science-fiction based merchandise from free-lance sellers. She had some science fiction books from a bulk auction she had been to (she wanted a lamp that was in the lot she bid on and the books were part of it) and Natalie – who didn't read Science Fiction – was thinking about selling the books there. But this toy ray gun could also be something a collector could buy, and as it was sitting here – discarded - she decided to pick it up.

"What the heck", Natalie commented as she grabbed the gun, "If no one buys it at the convention, I'll put it with the toys in my kid kit".

With the gun tucked under her arm, she continued walking to her house.


	2. unwanted homeless turles

CHAPTER TWO

Natalie unlocked her front door and entered her house. Putting her keys down on the end table, she walked into the kitchen – putting the ray gun on the counter – and went to the refrigerator to grab a soda. As it was a rather hot day today, even the short walk from the hospital gave her a thirst.

After drinking the soda, she went to check the mail in the door slot. The usual things were there: catalogues, flyers, a couple of bills, and a card from an old school friend wishing her good luck with her new house.

As she put down the mail – next to the ray gun - she walked over to her computer in her office. She turned her computer on and then open her metatrader software.

"Damn", she said. "I got stopped out on that trade again. The Euro and the Greenback are not on my side these days". She logged off her computer and then went into the living room.

She sat down in the living room and turned on the television, but quickly lost interest after going through the channels and finding nothing of interest. Just then, she remembered the item she grabbed from the recycling bin and went into the kitchen to look at it.

Examining what she thought was a toy, she noticed that this particular toy did not have the look of a cheap model to it. Indeed, it was rather heavy, and it had a button rather than a trigger on the pistol grip. A further examination showed no manufacturer's logo, but there was what looked like a dial. In the middle of the dial were the letters "A.R.", and the numbers around the dial ran from 60 yr down to 0.5 yr. Next to the dial was a switch labeled "ON-OFF". Out of curiosity, she turned the switch from OFF to ON, and immediately, she heard a soft humming sound.

"Hmmm, the batteries seem to be working still", she noted, though there did not seem to be a slot for batteries to go into.

Next to the ON-OFF switch was a small LED light that was glowing green. Besides this LED were the letters "S.T.S".

"The things they make these days for kids", Susan mused as she hefted the gun and turned it around in her hand. The "A.R." dial was set to the number 6 yr. As she turned the gun so that she was looking at the barrel end (it was actually shaped like a parabolic dish), she inadvertently pressed the trigger button.

Susan rapidly felt like she was going down fast in an elevator, but her clothes seemed to be rapidly getting larger!

"What the…?" she exclaimed, but her voice sounded suddenly higher.

As the sensation wore off, she suddenly found that her clothes were at least three times bigger than before, and then she realized that the living room was larger too! She looked around, and then caught her reflection in the mirror. Reflecting back at her was the image of a six-year old girl! At that sight, she dropped the gun on the floor and – while wrapping the top part of her outfit around her – walked up closer to the mirror to get a closer look.

"Oh my kami!"Natalie exclaimed in a kid's voice, "I'm little! What happened to me?" She could still remember everything, so that her mind was adult, but her body was that of a youngster!

Just then, she remembered the gun on the floor, lying beside her scrub pants, sneakers, and panties that she had suddenly been too small to wear. It was only then when she saw the dial setting that she realized that the "A. R." must stand for "Age Regression" and "yr" stood for "years"… The 'toy' gun was a real device: one that could make people younger!

Natalie first thought about calling for help (though the wall-mounted phone on the kitchen wall was now out of her reach), but then realized that a side panel on the pistol grip had popped open when the gun had hit the floor. Inside the panel was another switch in the "ON" position. Lettering above the switch said "Short Term A. R. Effects Safety. Warning: Short Term ON reverts subject to normal age in one hour while Short Term OFF keeps subject from reversion to original age".

Natalie flipped the switch from ON to OFF, and immediately noticed the LED light color change from green to red. Flipping back the switch to ON put the LED back to green color.

"Well, S.T.S. must stand for Short Term Status",Natalie said to herself, "Looks like I'll be back to Normal age in under an hour. I wonder…."

Natalie flipped the safety back to OFF and looked for her cat: an aged old tomcat whom a recent visit to the veterinarian had said that she didn't have long to live. She saw her cat sleeping on top of the television. Setting the A. R. dial to the lowest setting (0.5 yr), she aimed the gun at her cat and pulled the trigger.

The cat immediately started to shrink down, becoming younger in the process. In a few seconds, her old tomcat became a six month old kitten!

"Wow, this is great", Natalie exclaimed as she went over to the TV set to look at her little kitty, no longer in her final months of life, but now with a second cat life to look forward to.

Natalie then set the A. R. dial to 2 yr and aimed it at the kitten. This time, it had no effect.

"Looks like this gun only regresses and you only get back to normal if the safety is back on", Natalie concluded.

Natalie realized that whoever made this gun had made a remarkable invention… which could be dangerous in the wrong hands. She thought about calling the ginyu force, but as a six-year old at the moment, no one would believe her. Then she thought that in the hands of unscrupulous politicians, this gun could be a terrible weapon. She decided to hold on to it for the time being until she decided what to do with it.

After a while, Natalie felt an odd tingling, then felt herself rapidly growing, her tube top seemingly shrinking to a proper fit. In a little under thirty seconds, she was suddenly back to her normal age.

"That's a lot better", she thought as she went back to the kitchen to put on her panties and jeans. A quick look in the mirror showed that she was indeed back to her normal age.

With that, she flipped the power switch on the ray gun to OFF and after the humming sound faded out, she set it down on a side table. She sat down, trying to get a grip on all that had recently happened with her remarkable discovery, forgetting that she had left the short term safety switch in the OFF position…


	3. results into Baby Turles

CHAPTER THREE

Unknown to Natalie, there was another occupant in the house, though that person was unaware of what had just been happening, as he was at that time asleep.

Down in the basement, behind a partition wall that looked to the casual observer as a real wall, there was a small alcove. The alcove had a fold-out bed and a hamper filled with shabby clothes. Behind the hamper was an old coal scuttle that the occupant used to get in and out without being seen.

That person's name was Turles. He had been living in the alcove for the past couple of months. He had – over the last year – lost his job, his mate and son (his mate got custody of him), and with mounting debts, the bank foreclosed on his home and sold his items at auction to pay his debts off. He was now a 35-year old former elite saiyan warrior who was now a down-and-out homeless man.

Turles had been in homeless shelters and picking up food at various charities since the final eviction – he had no living relatives and frieza's order prevented him from seeing his ex-mate and son - but lately, there had been no place to go given the increasing economic depression. He had found this – at that time – empty house and after sneaking in through an open window – explored the house and eventually found the basement alcove, which he converted into his abode.

Turles was not an evil person, but desperation had drove him to these measures. He would stay in the alcove to sleep, then sneak on out to see what food he could pick up – or steal. When the house was sold and an occupant came to take up residence, Turles was scared that the alcove would be found, but so far it hadn't been discovered.

Still, Turles took precautions such as keeping quiet (he didn't snore, thankfully), and on those occasions when the occupant was out of the house, he sneaked upstairs to the kitchen to help himself to small quantities of food – doing this made the chances of being discovered remote – and to use the facilities to shower and clean himself up. He had his own soap, razor, and other toiletries so that once he got himself clean, he could quickly clean up any traces of his being there.

Turles – somewhat ashamedly – also took what small amounts of spare change he could find in the house in order to take his clothes to the local Laundromat and get them clean. So far, Natalie hadn't noticed anything missing, but Turles did not like having to steal. If he was found out, he would certainly go to prison and with the horror stories he had read about what inmates go through while incarcerated, he was determined to avoid this fate.

Turles was ashamed that he was in this position of destitution, but he wasn't a suicide type, and the situation actually seemed to be working out okay. He had timed things carefully as the occupant of the house kept a standard schedule, and she never came down to the basement anyway. With a few books he had gotten from a few old friends, a small portable radio with a headset, and a flashlight, things were actually pretty comfortable…

That evening, he woke up from his cot, stood, and stretched. His stomach growled. After listening to ensure no one was nearby, he turned on his flashlight and looked at his watch.

"Hmmm, Ten P.M.", he said to himself, "That means she is now up in her bedroom" – 'she' meaning Natalie - I'll give it an hour, then go up and grab a snack".

With that, Turles put the radio earphones on and proceeded to listen to some music to while away the time…

Unknown to Turles,Natalie was not upstairs in bed. She was sitting in her office stroking her now-little kitten and looking up on the internet for any information pertaining to Age Regression technology. She had been doing so for the last few hours trying to determine the origin of this gun. Apart from some references to science fiction stories, and theoretical papers from various personages, there was nothing to match the ray gun to.

"How on planet vegeta did this gun come to be?" Natalie mused. She was still a little bit in shock from what the ray gun could do, but she was determined not to see it fall into the wrong hands. With a sigh, Natalie gave up the search and quickly accessed metatrader online and punched in some trade options on the planet vegeta and space Australian dollars. Their markets were now open and she wanted to see about reversing some of today's losses…

After a while of looking at the data and seeing that her investment options were going into positive ground, Natalie looked down at the clock in the bottom right hand corner of her computer screen and noticed how late it was getting.

"Eleven PM", she silently noted, "I should be in bed sound asleep by now! Well, time to grab a glass of milk and go night-night". Putting her kitten gently on a small cushion at the foot of her desk, Natalie stood up and turned off the office light.

As she left her office, and started walking through the living room – which as dark except for a small side light she kept on -Natalie thought she heard a creak. She stopped suddenly. Then she heard another sound: that of a door handle turning.

"That's the basement door", she silently determined. The basement access was on the other side of the kitchen.

Natalie looked around and saw the ray gun. Picking it up, she deftly turned the power switch to ON and quietly approached the kitchen door. Reaching it, she put her ear to it and listened.

She heard quiet footsteps and then the sound of the refrigerator door opening. There was an intruder in her house!

Natalie realized that the house phone was in the kitchen and her cell phone was upstairs. She could of course use the house phone extension in the office, but she knew that when she used it, the other phone would make a buzz, alerting the intruder.

She made a decision: She abruptly opened the kitchen door and turned on the light. The intruder looked up startled.

"What are you doing in my house?"Natalie demanded. The man looked shocked, then he spoke.

"I needed food. Sorry, Ma'am, but I had no choice", Turles replied.

At that, Turles closed the door and started to walk towards saw a person who didn't look like a typical burglar, but there was no mistaking the desperation in his eyes.

"I'm not a bad person, Ma'am; honest", Turles said as he approached her, "but I can't allow you to call the police".

Natalie held up the ray gun, aiming it at him and said "Don't make me use this!" The ray gun's status light was red, but Natalie didn't notice.

Turles looked at what was to him obviously a toy and chuckled.

"Ma'am, I don't think that is going to do anything. Now, don't give me any trouble and I'll tie you up, then I'll leave", Turles said, walking right up to her, reaching for the ray gun. Natalie said, "I don't think so", and pressed the button on the pistol grip.


End file.
